1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture to dynamically manage logical path resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain computing environments, a host computer may communicate with a storage control unit, where the storage control unit controls physical storage. The physical storage that is controlled by the storage control unit may be represented logically as a plurality of logical path resources within the storage control unit. Applications in the host computer may perform input/output (I/O) operations with respect to the logical path resources of the storage control unit. For example, an application in the host computer may write to logical path resources of the storage control unit. The storage control unit may maintain a correspondence between the logical path resources and storage media in the physical storage via logical and physical volumes. While data may be physically written to the storage media in the physical storage under the control of the storage control unit, as far as an application in the host computer is concerned, the application performs write operations with respect to the logical path resources in the storage control unit.